Tooth for a Tttooth
by Lexxicon
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served chilled. Or something like that.


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the rights to _Stargate SG-1_ or any of its characters.

**_Author's note:_** This is a fic I wrote a while ago, and I wanted to post it where people would actually read it. Takes place at the end of "Threads."

"Hey, Carter, hand me those fishing poles, will ya?" Jack asked as they were getting ready to head inside.

She grabbed both poles and passed them wordlessly to her commanding officer.

When he turned back around, he saw that she was standing on the very edge of the dock, staring out over the small, fishless lake. Being the irreverent man he was, Jack had a brilliant (dare he say..._dastardly_?) idea pop into his head.

He was still grinning wickedly when Carter turned to head inside. She caught his look, and after a split second of confusion on her part, realization at his purpose hit her...

...as he rammed into her, linebacker style, and drove them both into the freezing water.

He surfaced first, then pulled her up by her collar to join him on the oxygen side of the lake's surface. She sputtered, shaking water out of her eyes and clinging tightly to his shirt.

"Ohhh, you're sooo gonna pay for that," she stammered, shivering slightly.

"Sam? Jack? Are you okay?" Daniel called, running out to the dock.

"I believe it was intentional, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c intoned matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah...it was intentional all right," muttered Sam, shivering more obviously now.

"Yeah, can you just get us some towels? Teal'c, you know where they are, right?" asked Jack.

"Indeed. Would you care to accompany me, Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, I was just gonna help them get out of the water--"

"I believe we will need quite a few towels, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interrupted pointedly.

Daniel looked lost for a moment, then it was as if a lightbulb went off inside his head, because he looked back at Jack and Sam and saw them in an entirely different way than he had just moments before.

"Right, lots of towels. And we may as well get blankets, too," Daniel said, making a big deal of showing that he understood now.

Jack rolled his eyes and Sam, despite her chattering teeth, grinned, and a faint blush warmed her cheeks as she turned her face away from the onlookers.

As Daniel and Teal'c walked inside, Daniel called out from the sliding glass door, "I'll just leave the towels right here by the door, shall I?"

"Yes, Daniel, that's fine," Jack called out with not a little sarcasm.

Once they heard the door close, Sam turned her face back to Jack, with what she hoped was a stern look. Her violently chattering teeth did nothing to make her seem menacing, but Jack, realizing her intent to intimidate, sank down sheepishly until his mouth was just hovering under the surface of the water.

He mumbled an "I'm sorry," which was indiscernible, as it just came out as bubbles and a mumble.

Sam rolled her eyes, catching his meaning, and said, "You'd better be. It'll lessen the harshness of my retribution."

Jack stood up straighter and said, "Really?"

"Not by much."

"Oh. Well, every bit counts...or so they say."

Sam still held the mock death stare, making Jack squirm uncomfortably. "So, Carter...what kind of retribution are we talking, here? 'Cause I'm already sleeping on the couch tonight, to accomodate you."

"Well, I should hope you'd accomodate your guests," she answered.

"Guests?" Jack said, "I hardly consider any of you guests anymore. Seven years together makes you family."

"Oh, is that what makes us family?" Sam asked coyly, her shivering subsiding steadily due to what she just realized was Jack closing the gap between them ever so slowly, warming her steadily.

"Well...for starters," he responded, his face now inching towards her own.

She flashed a huge grin as the space between their lips disappeared, and his arms encircled her waist as hers draped around his neck, the fingers of one hand running up through the soaking wet hair on the back of his head, making it stand on end.

They broke apart and stared at one another for a moment before he broke the silence.

"Well, we should probably get inside before we freeze to death. I've been there, and it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah," was all Carter could respond with, as he guided her to the edge of the dock and helped hoist her onto the stable surface. Once she was safely up, she offered her arm to him in a wrist lock grasp, bracing their weight against the docking anchor.

They stood face to face once they'd both exited the water, and stared intently at one another.

"So...does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch?"

Sam smiled, "I suppose."

"Excellent," Jack responded Montgomery Burns-style.

"But I still owe you for your little stunt," Sam said, then without further warning, pushed Jack back into the lake.

As he surfaced and stared at her retreating form, he took a moment to admire the view before pulling himself out of the water for the second time that day.

_**End**_

I love reviews. Please and thank you. :)


End file.
